psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Psycho Family Apology/Transcript
Jesse: Hey there Juggies, it's your old pal McJuggernuggets here. This is a different kind of video. I screwed up. And for those of you that haven't seen the Thanksgiving video, I overreacted. I flipped tables. I threw food at my parents and I ruined the holiday. And all the time they took to prepare the food just was ruined. And I wanted to apologize to you guys personally. I want to be honest, I want to be up front and say that i'm sorry that you guys had to see me like that. That's not me at all. That's not normal and you guys know I was provoked by my father. You know what I've had to deal with. And he made me look stupid. But I crossed the line and I shouldn't have done that. Jesse: Jeffrey! Jeffrey: Yeah? Jesse: Could you come in here for a second? Jeffrey: Yeah, what do you need? Jesse: I was making a apology video for what I did during Thanksgiving, and I just wanted to apologize to you. Jeffrey: Oh. In the video? Jesse: Yeah, it's recording right now. Jeffrey: Huh. Okay thanks. Jesse: Yeah, um I was also wondering if you could film me apologize to mom. Jeffrey: Oh, you're getting too far here. Jesse: Could you just... Jeffrey: Alright, alright fine. Jesse: Did you actually accept my apology or were you just being sarcastic? Jeffrey: (sarcastically) No, I totally did. Jesse: Alright. Well be careful. This tripod's been kind of wonky lately. Jeffrey: Oh a little wonky? *throws tripod* Jesse: Jeffrey don't! Jeffrey: Oh shit. Jesse: Are you kidding me? Jeffrey: (sarcastically) The trap got caught! Jesse: At least you've got the camera. That was like sixty dollars. Maybe mom will buy me a new one. Jesse. Film my face, were gonna do a... Jesse: I want to make this good, so that people on Youtube know that I'm not a horrible person. Jeffrey: Yeah. (bitchslap) *Jeffrey bitchlaughs* Jesse: Mom you got a second? Jeffrey: Yeah, looks like it. Theresa: Yeah. Why are you filming? Jeffrey: I'm not. Jesse: He's doing something for me. I wanted to do a apology video for everyone on Youtube. And for this I wanted to apologize to you for how I acted. Jesse: It wasn't fair. It wasn't right. Theresa: It was a week and a half ago and you're just now getting around to apologize? Jesse: Well you know how hard it is for me to do something like this. I'm not used to apologizing. Theresa: You flipped a whole table of food, Jesse. We hadn't even eaten. We were just getting down to it. Theresa. I just didn't understand you. You got me so upset, and then you just left! Jesse: I didn't know what to do. Theresa: You never called. Or anything. Jesse: He, you know how he's been. He was provoking me at the dinner. It's no excuse. Theresa: No. it's no excuse. Jesse: It's overreacted. And I took this time because I didn't know how to handle this. I feel like I really messed up and I didn't know what to say to you guys, really. Jesse: So I wanted to do a video so it really mattered, and I want everyone to see it. And I'm sorry. I'm really sorry that this happened. I just need you to believe that and accept it. Jeffrey Sr: *walks in* Where's my apology? Jesse: I was going to apologize to you next. I wanted to tell her because she cooked most of the dinner. And she didn't throw me under the bus. Jeffrey Sr: What do you mean "throw you under the bus"? Everything I said was serious. Jesse: Yeah, well you told me to get a job, get a job, get a job. I work for you. Jeffrey Sr: I know you work for me, but that's only seasonal. The season's over now. Jesse: Well what am I supposed to do then?! Nobody's gonna hire me. Jeffrey Sr: Yes they will, there's plenty of people that... Jesse: No dad, you don't understand. A lot of people... A lot of people have seen us. Jeffrey Sr: Yeah, what do you mean? Jesse: A lot of people have seen... he's been recording all kinds of things and he puts them on my account. Jeffrey Sr: How many people? Jesse: I let him do that because they get a lot of views. And that's what I want to do. Jeffrey Sr: But how many people? Jesse: Millions. Jeffrey Sr: What do you mean millions have seen us? Jesse: That's why you need to understand why this is what I need to do. (Jesse and Jeffrey Sr arguing) Jesse: I can be big on Youtube. Jeffrey Sr: Oh that's your goal is to have us be bigger than their parents? Jesse: This is a job. I... Jeffrey Sr: But what do you mean this is a job. You sit in your room and play video games all day and all night long. Jesse: That's part of it. See you don't understand. You come from this old world where you have to work at a fricking farm. Jeffrey Sr: "Old world"? Jesse: You don't understand. There is a whole generational gap. Jeffrey Sr: I understand the generational gap, but... Jesse: No you don't! No you don't! You don't understand! Theresa: *to Jeffrey* You have to film this? Jesse: Look, I want to be a professional gamer. I want to be a Twitch streamer and Youtuber. And you have no idea what any of that means! Jeffrey Sr: I understand! Jesse: No you don't! Jeffrey Sr: I understand the basics. Jesse: The basics? Jeffrey Sr: Yeah, but I need you get out and get a job. You want to better yourself, you want to get a house... Jesse: Yeah I do. But do you even know that I make money off of Youtube? Do you even know how that works? Jeffrey Sr: No, I don't. I have no idea what you're talking about. Jesse: Yeah, that's what I thought because you don't even take the time to understand what I do or what I want to do. Jeffrey Sr: I understand most things, but you won't tell me. Jesse: Most jobs that exist now, didn't exist when you were growing up. And they didn't exist when you were getting a job. Jeffrey Sr: Yeah, I'm sure they didn't. But all I need is for you to get out of you're room. Jesse: It's an online job. Everything is going digital. I am going to be big on Youtube, and on Twitch, and you're gonna see that I can do it! Jeffrey Sr: I hope you do get big! But in the meantime, get out of the house and get something to do in the MEANTIME. Jesse: Well when I do. When I do get big, you're not going to have any part of it. I did this for me, and if anything you just got in the way. Jeffrey Sr: I wish you the best. Jesse: All I wanted to do was say I was sorry. Alright? Jeffrey Sr: Well I'm sorry too then. Jesse: I just wanted to say I was sorry for thanksgiving. To mom specifically because you bought me the Xbox One. And I guess I'm sorry to you too. I ruined the holiday Jeffrey Sr: Yes you did. Jesse: Whatever. Jeffrey Sr: Don't expect anything for Christmas this year either. Jesse: What?! What? (Jeffrey laughs) Jeffrey Sr: I said don't expect anything for Christmas. Jesse: How is that fair? Jeffrey Sr: You cost us a lot of money when you ruined the meal at Thanksgiving. Jesse: How is that fair though? You have to get your kid something for Christmas. I'm getting you something. Jeffrey Sr: Well thank you. But don't expect anything. We lost a lot of money during Thanksgiving. Jesse: All I wanted is one thing, a Wii U. One box under the tree. I don't need any games. Jeffrey Sr: I'm sorry. Jesse: (sarcastically) You're sorry. Jeffrey: I think it went pretty well. Jesse: Shut the fuck up. *Jeffrey laughs* Category:Transcripts